The invention relates to a wearable device for carrying out a fitness exercise, wherein the wearable device is configured to guide a line of a fitness apparatus. In particular, the wearable device is a body band to be attached to a lower or upper extremity of a person. More in particular, the wearable device is an ankle band.
FR358.494 discloses a fitness apparatus for carrying out a fitness exercise. The fitness apparatus comprises an ankle bandage. The ankle bandage comprises a strap which can be wrapped around to bind the ankle bandage to an ankle of a person. The ankle bandage includes a pulley for guiding a line of the fitness apparatus. The line is introduced through the pulley to mount line around a wheel of the pulley. The pulley is connected to the strap by a ring. The ring provides to the pulley a freedom to move in any direction, such that the pulley can follow any directions of the line during the fitness exercise.
A problem to the ankle bandage is that it does not satisfy to the requirements of nowadays users. Users require convenient and sophisticated tools to carry out their fitness exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,441 discloses a harness for carrying out a fitness exercise. The harness comprises a fitness apparatus which includes a spring connected pulley for guiding a line. The spring of the fitness apparatus can be stretched in a length direction to provide a resistance during a training exercise. The harness can be used in combination with stirrups provided with pulleys which are adapted for the feet of a user for guiding the line from the fitness apparatus along a foot of the user.